


What it Takes to Fall

by twerkinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Niall, Demon!Louis, Demon!Zayn, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Romance, Smut, angel!Harry, demon!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinlarry/pseuds/twerkinlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sort of drabble/supplementary piece to my fic 'Angels and Demons (http://archiveofourown.org/works/803769/chapters/1515480)'. <br/>So I would recommend reading that before you read this, but I suppose you could just read this if you want. It's up to you. If you're looking for some thrown together smut, you can just read this. If you want the full heart wrenching story, you can go read that, and that'll just make my day. I promised I'd write this piece once A&D got to 300 Kudos, and it did, so thank you very much and enjoy.</p><p>What happens after Perrie states what the High Council decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Takes to Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angels and Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803769) by [twerkinlarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinlarry/pseuds/twerkinlarry). 



> Not yet edited - I'll do that in a few days!

“In the case of the revocation of Demon status for Louis Tomlinson the high council has come to a decision.” Perrie said loudly, pausing before speaking the words.  Harry held his breath as he waited for those words. Then they were there, floating softly through the air, as if it was nothing, as if they changed nothing. Except they changed everything.

“Mr. Louis Tomlinson, of the Demon class, is not to have his status removed, and will remain a Demon. As result, Mr. Harry Styles will be charged as fraternizing with one of Demon status, and will be under Angel suspension for-”

“I want to fall” The words came tumbling out of Harry mouth before he could stop himself, as he jumped up to the podium. Of course he knew this is what he’d do all along, should Louis not be made an Angel, but still, actually saying them was exhilarating and terrifying. Harry could feel Louis’ eyes on the back of his head, boring into him, as if it would will him to stop. It didn’t matter what Louis did now, the words were out. There was no going back.

“Harry no!” Louis let out as barely a whisper, only for Harry to hear. Harry felt his heart twinge.

“Excuse me, Mr. Styles?” Perrie said, sounding half shocked, half appalled. “Are you telling me, you wish to be removed from Angel status?” She questioned further.

“Yes. I wish to no longer be an Angel. I want to be a Demon.” Harry said firmly.

“Unfortunately Mr. Styles, it doesn’t exactly work like that. You have to have probable cause to be removed from Angel status. And it’s certainly not in our control whether or not you become a Demon. That of course….is up to….them” She said with a grimace, looking downward. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine, knowing who she was referring to. Still he was sure of this decision, but was now stuck by the ‘probably cause’ statement.

“Isn’t my relationship with a Demon enough to be removed from Angel status? That’s like the one rule we have. Don’t associate with Demons, and don’t forget your Agenda. Don’t get people killed. I’ve pretty sure I’ve done all of those things? Also if I’m on probation, like you said, then that means if I associate with any other Demon’s In that time, I’m done. Well I can assure you, I’m going to be associating with Louis’ dick up my ass so you really might want to reconsider” Harry finished with a smirk.

“Mr. Styles!” Perrie shouted, standing up at her desk “The details of your breach in Angel contract are unnecessary at this time. I ask that you, and Mr. Tomlinson, please leave the council room, out decision has been made. There is nothing you can do at this time that will change your, or Mr. Tomlinson’s sentence. Now go.” Perried finished shakily, lowering herself back into her chair. Her eyes were glowing a soft gold.

Harry was panicking now. He really hadn’t expected this to go this way. He really did just think he was going to state he wanted to fall, and that would be that. He didn’t think the high council would want a traitor-Angel. Apparently he was wrong. 

“C’mon Harry, let’s go now.” Louis was now at his side, grabbing his hand, pulling him gently. His eyes were rimmed with red, cheeks stained with tears. Harry felt a sudden fury rise up within him.

“I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all.” Harry whispered in Louis ear. Louis shushed him and pulled him more insistently. Harry followed reluctantly until they were out of the room. There were guards outside waiting to usher them into the elevator. It was clear that they were no longer welcome here. The two of them got into the elevator. Harry was still shaking.

“What the hell are you thinking?” Louis let out as a growl, now finally alone with Harry. Harry looked up to see Louis was also shaking in what seemed to be a mix of anger, stress, and sadness. Things certainly had not gone the way either of them had hoped or expected.

“I’m thinking that I can’t live without you? That it doesn’t matter what I am? If I can’t be with you, I might as well be dead? I don’t want to be an Angel if it means I can’t be with you. There’s no point!” Harry yelled.

“How dare you!” Louis shouted back “You’re so selfish! You know I want nothing more than to be an Angel. To be good, and pure, like you. And here you are, throwing it away! You’re so inconsiderate!” Louis now had tears streaming down his cheeks, a sight that made Harry cringe.

“You know that’s not what I mean by it. Goddamn it Louis why can’t you just accept that this is how it’s going to be. I’m not meant to be an Angel any more than you’re meant to be a Demon. I didn’t do anything to become an Angel. My Angel fucked up. That’s it. I’m not pure. I’ve already broken the rules for you. You’ve done so much for me. Let me do this one thing for you.” Harry finished, taking a step towards Louis. He reached out to wipe his wet cheek. Louis leaned into the soft caress.

“I just don’t want you to end up like me. With so many regrets. With so much guilt.” He said softly.

“We’ll shut it off. None of that will matter once we’re together. We’ll be the most notorious Demon-Duo. I promise. This is what I want. I want you. Not some stupid title.” Harry took another step closer, pulling Louis into his chest. Once again, he began to sob. It was all Harry could do to hold him there, shushing him, whispering how everything would be alright. Harry would make sure of it.

***

Once they’d gotten back to the complex, Harry and Louis made a stop at Niall’s, explaining what had happened.

“I can’t believe it. I really can’t” he said, shaking his head. “I was sure they were going to grant you Angel status.” Niall paced around the room.

“I told them I wanted to fall.” Harry said quietly after a moment. Niall stopped abruptly.

“You what?” He asked, turning to face Harry.

“I told them I wanted to fall Niall. It was the only option I saw at the time. I’d thought about it before even going into the trial. I knew what I was doing, alright? There’s no point in me being an Angel if I’m not allowed to be with Louis. It doesn’t matter anyways. I’ll break probation just by staying with Louis, then I’ll fall anyways.”

“Harry think about what you’re saying! I know you love Louis, I like Louis quite a bit myself. But I wouldn’t murder for the rest of my life just to be with him. You’re going to become a murderer Harry!” Niall yelled, Harry turned his gazed to Louis, who seemed to be shying away from this conversation.

“You wouldn’t be able to be my friend anymore Harry.” Niall said incredibly soft after a few moments of silence. Harry looked up to see Niall’s eyes shining. “I thought we were best mates.” In that moment, Harry had never felt so guilty in his life.

“Niall….no. That’s not how I meant it. You are!” Harry got up and rushed towards Niall, who was backing away.

“Just go Harry. It’s clear what lifestyle you’ve chosen. If I don’t fit into it, I don’t really think we should be friends anymore. I, I can’t associate with traitors like you.” Niall said tonelessly.

“Niall, please!” but Niall looked away, towards the front door.

“Leave. Now.” Was all he said. Harry stood there dumbly, before turning around and walking slowly towards the door, Louis a few paces in front of him.

“I’m sorry Niall.” Harry said quietly enough for him to hear, before opening the door, and walking out for what he feared would be the last time.

Once outside, Harry sunk to the ground, wanting a few moments to just breath. He held his head in his hands and did his best not to cry. Through whole thing he’d done his best to stay strong for Louis, not wanting to add to the stress and nervousness of it all.

“Harry” Louis said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s getting pretty late babe, let’s just go home, and sleep, and you can figure it all out in the morning. It’s been such a long day, and you’ve been so good to me, just, please can we go home?” his voice sounded exhausted, and Harry felt guilty again. He stood back up, pulling Louis close to his side.

***

When they got home, Harry stopped in the living room, sitting on the sofa in front of the blank TV. He felt drained, but knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

“Are you coming to bed?” Louis asked softly. Harry continued to look forward, unable to look Louis in the eyes. He merely shook his head. He didn’t want to say anything else. There was nothing else to say. He felt his life was in shambles, and the only way to fix it, was to wreck it more. Louis paused a moment before huffing and walking towards the bedroom.

Harry had no idea how long he sat there on the sofa, staring at the blank screen, listening to the soft sniffles coming from the bedroom, before he felt like he’d go insane. However in that time, he’d managed to devised a plan. He waited for what seemed like hours until the quiet sniffles turned into gentle snores, then got up.

He moved quietly towards the room he’d only been in once, when Louis gave him the full tour. Louis had made it clear that although he was showing him, he was not to enter the room by himself, and that it was going to be a thing of the past. Now as Harry crept towards the forbidden room, he couldn’t help but think of what was about to take place, how the room was going to be reborn again.

Once Harry followed through with his plan, he and Louis would be the greatest team known to man. And they would be known to man. Man. Angel. Demon. Everyone would know who they were, eventually.

For right now Harry settled for getting done what was necessary. He stepped into the room, unsure whether there were alarms or not, or whether Louis would wake up and go searching for him. He worked quickly, grabbing the few things he assumed he’d need. This of course would be his first time, so the exact items were unclear to him. Still he made quick work of it, and exited the room before being caught by Louis.

The next step was to get out and get to his destination. He snuck out of the front door, and onto the street without any problems. Now the only matter was how exactly to get to his destination. He tried to figure it out as he walked, backpack on his back, hoping he didn’t look to suspicious. He couldn’t help but laugh, thinking back to the time he had to read ‘Crime and Punishment’ in his schooling. How he felt a bit like Raskolnikov on his way to commit his ‘Experiment’. This wasn’t an experiment though. And this wasn’t a work of fiction. This was real life, and Harry was going to change his life whether he was ready or not.

When he finally arrived at the door, he took a deep breath before pushing it open and entering. He paused a moment, emptying the contents of the bag and dressing himself as he deemed appropriately, hiding things where they needed to be hid, before pressing the button on the elevator door and stepping in as it opened. Once inside, he looked at the panel he and Louis had used earlier that day to get to the high council room. He then turned his head to the opposite side of the door, where there was no panel visible. Harry however knew better. Knew that from what Niall had showed him, and told him previously, there was a button to press there. A button that would take him exactly where he needed to be.

With a simple push, Harry waited the minute it took to reach where he needed to be. He took once last deep breath before the doors opened, and he stepped out.

“Mr. Styles?” Perrie’s voice was weary, concerned, as she turned to see Harry stepping out of the elevator. As he’d hoped, they were all there, having their final meeting of the day. As she spoke, they all turned to see what would end up being their last sight as Harry lifted the weapon to aim at his targets.

***

When Louis woke up the next morning, it was to an empty bed. He sighed as he got up, heading to the living room where he’d assumed Harry had fallen asleep.

“Babe, I wish you had come to bed. I really needed you last night.” but to Louis’ surprise there was no one in the living room. Louis took a few more steps into the kitchen to see if he was there preparing breakfast for them, as he usually did. He wasn’t there either. Louis continued through the house, checking each room for Harry. He was gone.

Louis first thought was an evil one. That Harry had realized he couldn’t be with Louis. That he truly needed to be an Angel. That he needed Niall as his best mate, and the few months he’d spent with Louis weren’t enough to throw away over a hundred years of friendship. Louis couldn’t blame him. Especially since Louis had argued that Harry should stay an Angel afterwards. Still he couldn’t help the feeling of anguish in his gut. The want to collapse on the ground, and cry until he couldn’t breathe, and maybe, just maybe, he would die then. Maybe it would be possible. To die of a broken heart.

But as Louis stood there, mind running wild, in the hallway, his eyes stopped to look at the one room he hadn’t checked. The room he’d told Harry was off limits. The room he’d told himself was off limits. No matter how much his hands itched to simply hold on of the weapons, just to feel the power again. No, after he’d saved Harry, he promised he was done with that lifestyle. Not that it mattered much now.

Louis walked towards the door, and opened it quickly, eyes squeezed shut in fear. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to find, maybe Harry lying dead on the floor, having killed himself, or maybe just Harry sleeping. What he found instead made him feel equally ill. Multiple guns missing, a large amount of ammo gone. His vest, gloves, other protective gear all gone. Louis turned out of the room, running towards the bathroom, and throwing the lid off the toilet just in time to be sick.

He sat in front of the toilet for a few minutes, empty stomach heaving, choking on air. After a while he let himself slump back against the wall, closing his eyes. He was at a loss as to what to do. He knew where Harry  had gone, he knew what Harry had done, however he had no idea whether he’d actually done it, or when he’d be back, if ever.

There are certain things that make you eligible to become a Demon. Then there are certain things that make you eligible to rot in hell for all eternity. Louis wasn’t really sure where the line was drawn, but he was pretty sure Harry was going to, or already had crossed it.

That thought made Louis nauseous again. He tried to shake the thought from his head. Tried not to curse Harry for being so stupid and impulsive. If he had just come to bed with Louis, they could’ve slept, cleared their heads, and figured something out in the morning. No. Harry had to go and blow a bunch of fucking heads off.

Louis violently jumped as there was a sudden loud banging at the door. Louis scrambled on the bathroom floor, getting up and rushing to the door. He reached for the handle, hand shaking, his breath coming out in short gasps. He had no desire to look through the glass. He just yanked the door open.

Louis stood there dumbly, looking at the three men in front of him. Zayn was on the left, smirking, Liam on the right, holding an equally smug look. And in the middle was Harry, dressed in all black, like sin in the form of a human. His eyes were burning red.

Louis choked out a small noise before surging forward, grasping Harry with all his might. Harry said nothing, just held him as tightly as he could, and after many moments, whispered a simple ‘I’m sorry’. Louis didn’t want to discuss that part right now; he knew he’d have plenty of time to yell at Harry later. Now he was just glad to have him back, to be held tightly in his arms, and know that neither of them were going anywhere anytime soon.

“Got the call early this morning.” Liam finally said, clearing his throat, stepping inside, brushing past the two of them still wrapped in each other’s arms.

“New member of the gang, is what the boss said” Zayn followed.

“You can’t imagine the looks on our faces when we see who it is.” Liam continued. “Not gonna lie at first I thought we were holding him captive or something. Maybe it was a joke.”

“Then Andy read us the file. Shit man. And to think you wasted all those years playing for the good guys. This kids got some mad potential.” Zayn finished looking at Harry with a grin.

“just you wait and see” Harry said winking, finally releasing Louis from his grip, but still holding his hand.

“Anyways, we’ve got to run, we were just told to deliver him here. You know where to fund us though. I suppose we should…you know…..apologize for what happened before, since were all a team now.” Liam said.

“No hard feelings boys, we’ll be seeing you around.” Harry said, waving as they exited the house. They shut the door, and Harry pulled Louis back into him, pressing their mouths together hungrily. “I’m so sorry, I love you, I’m so sorry” he repeated in-between kisses. He guiding Louis forward towards the bedroom, not disconnecting their mouths through the whole journey.

“You’re in so much trouble young man.” Louis said half-heartedly, and Harry pushed him backwards onto the bed.

“Yeah? Are you gonna punish me then?” Harry smirked, but Louis could already feel he was half-hard against Louis thigh at the thought of it.

“You’ve been such a bad boy Harry.” Louis growled, as Harry ripped Louis’ shirt off, then his own. “I think I’m going to have to teach you a lesson.” Louis said, before Harry slammed his mouth back down onto Louis’. They laid like that for as long as they could, tongues running against each other, Harry slowly grinding down on top of Louis, moaning as his dick grew harder in his pants.

Louis let it continue for as long as he could before he grew tired of laying on his back, helplessly. He wanted control. He wanted to show Harry who was the boss, no matter what his file said. Louis sat up quickly, grabbing Harry’s thighs, holding him tightly as to not throw him off. Louis flipped him, so now he was on top, grinding down into Harry, pulling a soft moan from Harry as he felt the hard line of Louis dick against his own.

“You want me to teach you a lesson?” Louis asked. Harry nodded eagerly. Louis smiled darkly, bending down to kiss Harry dirtily before leaving him completely. Harry whined at the loss of contact, but watched as Louis rummaged around in the closet. “Take your pants off Harry, quickly now” Louis commanded from across the room. Though his back was turned he heard the sound of the zipper being undone, and the crumple of them against the ground as Harry threw them off. Once Louis had found the items he needed, he turned back around to see Harry slowly stroking himself, lip firmly held between his teeth. Louis felt his dick twitch in his pants. 

“You dirty boy. You couldn’t even wait for me to get back” Louis said, walking back over to the bed, stopping to take his pants off before climbing back towards Harry. Harry whimpered as Louis closed a fist around his own, stopping his stroking and creating immense pressure. “I’m going to need you to remove your hands, and place them above your head.” Louis said in a low voice.

“Yes” was all Harry managed to gasp out. Louis released his grip, and Harry followed, moving his hands above his head. Louis reached back for the rope he’d gotten out of the closet. He began tying Harrys wrists together, then securing them to the bed posts.

“Are they too tight baby?” Louis asked, breaking his dominance to make sure Harry was alright. Too many times before he’d tied something too tight, or hit him too hard, and Harry was too far gone to say anything. Now Louis always made sure to ask beforehand.

“Yeah, Lou, they’re good” Harry said, already breathless. Louis nodded, and returned to Harry’s mouth. He pushed his tongue in, sliding it against Harry’s. He continued to work down Harry’s neck, pressing his lips everywhere he could, stopping to suck lovebites here and there. When he got to Harry’s chest, he worked slowly, sucking on one of his nipples, causing Harry to gasp, giving little thrusts.

“ah- ah, don’t move.” Louis said, straddling Harry, forcing Harry’s hips down with his own. “Hold still” Harry nodded, and Louis continued, kissing, biting, and licking down Harry’s chest, until he go to his hip bones.

He loved the way Harry’s hard cock sat just under his chin, how he could feel it twitch as he sucked into Harry’s hipbone, leaving bruises along either side. By the time Louis got to Harry’s cock, it was immensely hard. Louis’ dick throbbed just looking at it. He grabbed it in his hand, and gave it a few strokes before taking it into his mouth. Harry let of a moan as Louis pressed his lips to the head, licking the slit at the top, already tasting the salty pre-come.

“ye-yeah Lou” Harry moaned as Louis took more of Harry into his mouth, slowly moving up and down his shaft, tightening his mouth when he got to the head, and loosening when he went deep. Louis brought up one of his hands to cup Harry’s balls, pressing them gently, watching Harry’s abs jump in doing so.

“oh god, yeah, right there” Harry groaned. Louis continued to bob up and down, massaging his balls and working his dick. Louis focused on relaxing his throat, this time moving slowly, to take in all of Harry’s length. Louis felt Harry hit the back of his throat, and kept going.

“Lou-Louis-Lou I’m go-” was all Harry got out before cumming spastically down Louis throat, hips thrusting, arms pulling from above his head. Louis did his best to continue to suck him through it, swallowing all he could, before pulling off and returning to Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned and Louis pushed his tongue in, leaving Harry with the taste of himself on his tongue.

Louis didn’t stay long, before returning to Harry’s bottom half. Once again, he reached behind him for something. Harry shivered as he heard the pop of the cap and braced himself for the feeling, as Louis coated his fingers in the cool gel. Louis made sure to full coat his fingers before running them over Harry’s tight hole. Louis ran his thumb over it a few times before pulling away, wiping his hand off on a towel on the edge of the bed.

“what are you?” Harry started to say, before Louis leaned forward, bringing his mouth back to the hole. Harry gave a pornographic moan as Louis swiped his tongue over him a few times, before gently pressing it inside. Louis tried to work as quickly as possible, opening his up with his tongue, pressing it in and out, licking all around him, while gently rubbing his thumbs against his thighs. Harry was gasping and whimpering above him.

“Louis please. I need to. I need my hands. I can’t.” Harry begged, Louis looked up  at him, and at his once again throbbing cock, smirked, and went back to licking Harry open. “Louis!” Harry yelled, struggling at the knots. Louis only doubled his efforts, by adding a finger to his tongue, slowing pressing a single digit inside of Harry and twisting it around. Harry silenced immediately.

“that’s what I  thought baby” Louis said, coming up from his hole, grabbing the lube to add another finger. He worked it in quickly, the already wet hole pliant, accept his fingers. Louis thrust his fingers in and out, curling them towards the spot he knew would make Harry jerk underneath him. Once he found it, soliciting a high keen from Harry, he added a third.

“Louis, Louis, please, I need you, teach me a lesson. Punish me. Tear me open. I want your cock inside me. Oh my god!” Harry panted. Louis twisted his eyes shut, groaning at Harry’s words.

“I don’t think you’re allowed to say that anymore. You’re a Demon now, remember?” Louis jokes, as he pulled the condom down over himself, lubing himself up. As much as Harry said he wanted to be torn open, they both know that that wouldn’t really be enjoyable for either of them, so Louis made sure he was plenty slick before lining himself up with Harry’s entrance. He pressed in slowly, looking at Harry’s face, his mouth hanging open, small tears forming in the corners his eyes, chest heaving. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, the sight of Harry enough to make him nearly lose himself.

“Alright?” Louis asked as he pushed himself all the way in.

“Yee” it wasn’t even a full word, but Louis knew what it meant. He opened his eyes once again, connecting with Harry’s. He stared the younger boy in the eyes as he pulled all the way back out, and pushed back in with much more force than before. Harry’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head.

“Oh god” Harry moaned, Louis watched Harry’s cock bounce as he thrust into him. He continued to push into Harry, picking up a rhythm, before trying to find the right angle to help Harry out. Once he did, he received short gasps, and grunts from Harry on every thrusts. Louis couldn’t help but grow closer and closer with every little ‘uh-uh’ Harry let out.

“You close, baby?” Louis panted, pounding into Harry. Harry nodded, eyes shut again.

“Touch me, Lou” Harry said quietly, Louis nodded, and reached down for Harry’s cock. It was so heavy with want and desire, Louis stroked it in time with his thrusts. He could tell Harry was getting closer and closer with every thrust and pull. Louis leaned down to suck a lovebite just under Harry’s jaw and that was it with a nearly silent moan, Harry came again in hot spurts all over Louis hand.

As Harry came, hole tightening in erratic spasms, Louis felt himself on the edge, the hot pull in his stomach. He thrust into Harry twice more, before spilling out inside the condom, groaning, and holding himself inside Harry. He lowered himself down onto Harry’s chest, letting himself breath for a moment, before slowly pulling out, and removing the condom.

He returned to his spot on Harry’s chest, cuddling up with him. It only took him a moment to grow annoyed with the other boy.

“Why aren’t you holding me you twat” he said into Harry’s chest.

“Maybe because some asshole tied me up, then forgot about it” Harry retorted. Louis’ eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly. He looked down at harry with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, love” he said, as he loosened the rope around his wrists. He freed Harry’s hand’s, which instantly came to his sides and pulled him back into his chest. “mmm much better” Louis nodded.

“I’m sorry” Harry mumbled into Louis’ hair. Louis knew what he was referring to, and although he knew he should be, he really couldn’t bring himself to be angry about it. He figured they’d discuss it eventually, but right now, all he wanted to do was finally have a peaceful sleep with Harry. One that he knew wouldn’t be interrupted by the nerves of a trial, or a kidnapping, or anything else that had ever gotten in their way. Finally they could just be with each other, and for that, Louis really couldn’t be mad.

“Not now love, we’ve got forever to discuss it.”

“I love you” Harry said in a final sigh, before curling himself into Louis, both of them lulled to sleep with the surety and comfort of ‘forever’.


End file.
